


Royal Baby

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M, maybe i should add one, no cussing, which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong preps for the royal babyOriginally posted on AFF on 10/20/2014. Completed on 5/15/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/845194/royal-baby-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	1. Chapter 1

Seunghyun awoke to a clatter. The bed was empty. “Ji?” he called softly. There was another loud clatter and Seunghyun jumped out of bed.

He staggered into the kitchen to find Jiyong in the middle of pots and pans and cookbooks. “Ji, baby, what are you doing?”

Jiyong grinned up at him and bounded over to him. “Hyunnie!”

“Hey baby,” Seunghyun responded with a gentle kiss. “What are you doing?”

“Prepping for the Royal Baby!”

Seunghyun yawned and plopped himself on a stool. “What Royal Baby?”

“William and Kate's, of course! They've already got the heir, and the spare is due in April!”

“I will never understand why you are so obsessed with people you've never met. Monarchs. Of a country that isn't even yours.”

“Hyunnie!” Jiyong whined. “It's such a sad but sweet story. He lost his mom at such a young age, so tragically and so publicly. Then his father married that wretched woman.”

“They're still married, clearly it's a love match.”

Jiyong glared daggers at him before continuing. “Then he met his true love at school- school! Like us!- and then they had that beautiful wedding and their first son. Now the next baby is on its way!”

Seunghyun couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's excitement. “Okay baby. Celebrate away. No one's going to stop you.”

Jiyong beamed at him.

“But if the baby isn't due until April, why are you baking now?”

“I'm practicing. I want to make sure my tea cakes are right for the tea party.”

“Tea party?” Seunghyun repeated. “What tea party?”

“For when the baby's born,” Jiyong replied, exasperated. “When the day comes, we'll have a party with tea and tea cakes!”

“No way,” Seunghyun replied. “We are not having a tea party, Jiyong.”

“But Seunghyun, I thought you liked it when I wore feathers and heels?” Jiyong asked innocently.

Seunghyun could only smirk.

 


	2. Two

Seunghyun popped another petit four into his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. He followed it up with a long swallow of Earl Grey, which he actually liked. It was pretty surprising, since he only liked coffee and wine. But it was a free sample from the bakery, and Jiyong said it fit perfectly with the goings on with the British Empire.

 

 

 

Jiyong had tried baking. He really did. But the cakes wouldn't rise or the royal icing just wasn't right, and Jiyong would be furious. One night he threw a pan across the room, nearly giving Seunghyun a scar on his right eyebrow to match the one on his left. That did it for Seunghyun- he gripped Jiyong in a tight hug and shut down the bakery that had sprouted up in his kitchen.

 

 

It had worked out for the best- once the tears had stopped. He and Jiyong practically cleaned out their favorite bakery- petit fours; cookies; cupcakes; brownies; and one chocolate cake. Although Seunghyun wasn't as big a fan of the Royal Family as Jiyong, he definitely knew more than the average person. And, of course, any excuse for junk food- especially in the middle of a comeback- was good enough for him.

 

 

 

Seunghyun opened his eyes and let them roam over his boyfriend's frame. Jiyong wore a white tank, his pink cheer shorts, a black and pink boa, and black, red-soled Louboutins. His eyes were locked on screen as the Duke and Duchess came out of the hospital.

 

“How does she look so perfect after having a baby?” he asked, pink tongue coming out to lick some cupcake frosting.

 

Seunghyun stretched. “She had her stylists come to the hospital.”

 

Jiyong snorted.

 

“Oh, as if you wouldn't do the same thing.”

 

 

 

Jiyong smiled wistfully. “I wish we could have kids of our own.”

 

“We can,” Seunghyun replied, standing.

 

Jiyong perked up. “Really?”

 

“Of course.” Seunghyun bent down and picked his petite lover up. “Let's get started.”

 

“Hyunnie!” Jiyong shrieked with laughter. “I can't have babies!”

 

“We can still practice. You have to leave the heels on, though.”


End file.
